The Vampire Blood Singer
by DragKing13
Summary: This takes place after the 3rd chap in New Moon. Edward left and Victoria changed Bella into a vampire and no they are travleing around the world. Bella becomes a famous singer Edward hears. Summary suck but the story is better then the summary sayes.
1. Starting my new life

Dawn: Hi everyone! This is my first Twilight fanfic! Bella do the disclaimer please? I got to go find your boyfriend.

Bella: Sure! Dawn doesn't own Twilight!

Dawn: Thanks Bella! On to the fanfic! PS: Misha This was made just for you! ^ _ ^ luv ya girl!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

BPOV

I stood there not believing what I just heard with my own two ears. "Bella, I don't love you anymore." Is what Edward had said.

I staggered forward. Walking to, I don't know where but just walking. _"Who can this be? After all we when though together? James?" _But I still walked forward.

I walked for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. I walked to the meadow where I first saw Edward glitter.

I fell down on the ground and laved there for a long time. Till dusk rolled in. I still just lay there. Till I heard a noise.

"Well, well, well. Did the Cullen's run off and leave their little human behind?" asked a feminine, cat-like voice. _Victoria! _I get up as quickly as possible.

"Well since they don't need you anymore you'll be of perfect use to me!" Victoria said her eyes glowing crimsoned red. I tried to back away but hit a tree.

"Don't worry, dear. This will only hurt for awhile." She said before sinking her fangs into me.

I screamed. It burned like I was on fire! "Stop it! Stop it! It burns!" I screamed. And it did! All I heard Victoria saying, "I'll all be over soon. Don't worry. Soon you'll start your new life away from here. You'll love it, being a vampire." I think she was trying to comfort me.

I was burning for a few days before I opened my eyes to my new life. My new vampire life.

"So here you go now follow me." Victoria said and I did right into my new life.

**Dawn: What do you guys and gals, think? Please review!**


	2. The Consert!

**Dawn: Hi everyone! Sorry it took me forever to update! I do love my fans but I have been SO busy with work and things. Now where the eff is Edward? *runs to find him***

**Edward: Dawn doesn't own Twilight. Even if she wished she did. Now where's Bella?**

**Dawn: thx Edward. TO THE DAMNED STORY!**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

BPOV

"Victoria, where are we going _now_?" I asked for what Victoria would call the thousandth time.

"Alaska! Please be quiet Bella." She answered. "Why are we going to Alaska?"

Victoria sighed "That's where your next show is! You need to get the hell there!"

"Oh that's right! That's why you're my manager! I'm forgetful!" **(A/N: *cracking up*)** "Yes, yes you are."

EPOV

"Sitting in my room is so boring!" I was sitting in my room waiting for Esma to tell me I'm able to come out. I could hear the footstep of my family and an ocasinal mumble but that's all. "Can I come out yet?!" I yelled "NO!" was my reply.

An hour later I was able to come out. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Alice ran up and hugged me. "Happy birthday baby brother!"

"Did we have to do this?" I asked. "No that's why we're taking you to a consert tonight." Jasper said. "All of us?"

Carlise nodded. "OK then lets go. Who we going to see?" "It's someone we used to know let's leave it at that." Alice awnsered. I just shrugged it off.

**Dawn: OH who do u think he's going to see?**

**Edward: Well I know who it is it's in ur thoughts.**

**Dawn: *covers Edawrd's mouth* Shut up!**

**Bella: is he going to see-**

**Dawn: *covers her mouth too* quiet! So anyays please review and it u read this but the word "cookies" at the end of ur review. First to rerview with this work gets a cookie!**


	3. The song

**EPOV**

We finally arrived at the concert! It was pack! If this really was a person we knew I couldn't think of whom….maybe I could scan the mind of the other people here!

My mind raced out into the crowd but couldn't find anything but the "Blood Singer" for a name.

I started to get the feeling that I shouldn't be here anymore. That this person was someone who had a score to settle with me. But who?

Then I heard a loud noise and a woman that looked like Victoria stepped onto the stage.

"Welcome to Blood Singers concert! She's really happy so many people have showed up tonight and I wan to give a special shout out to The Cullen Family! They are the ones paying for this so you should thank them!" Then she left stage left.

"Why did you guys pay for this?" I asked. "The goodness out of our hearts!" Emmett replied "Now shush! It's starting!"

I pouted silently. Then the most unexpected thing happens! BELLA walked on stage!

BPOV

I knew Edward was going to be here tonight so I wanted to make this song special just for him. "Hows everybody doing tonight?" There were round of cheers. 'This song is to one of my closest friend that's in the audience. He knows who he is!"

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get buy_

_Just a boy just an ordinary boy but he was looking to the sky_

_And he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds just what he's looking for_

_Like a shooting star and he said_

_Take my hand _

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams riding in the palm of your hand?_

_And as he spoke he spoke ordinary words_

_Of how they did not feel_

_And I felt what I had, had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those word couldn't heal_

_As I looked up into those eyes his vision browed mine_

_And I know he's no stranger for I feel I'd held him for all of time_

_And he said_

_Take my hand _

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams riding in the palm of your hand?_

_In the palm of your hand_

_Please come with me_

_See what I see_

_Touch the stars for time will not sleep time will not sleep_

_Can u see?_

_Just a dream just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy that had ordinary words wasn't all in my head_

_Then he asked if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real_

_But as I look to the door I saw that boy standing there_

_With a deal _

_Take my hand _

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams riding in the palm of your hand?_

_In the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

_Just a day just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_


	4. After the song

**BPOV**

I finished the song. But event thought it was supossed to be about Edward it was nothing like him. He was far from an ordinary boy. And that day was more that an ordinary day.

"Thank you all! I'm sorry I only sang one song but it is a special concert. That was the deal." Then I walked off stage.

"Very good Bella, that was a nice song. Were you thinking of _Edward_ when you sang it?" she teased.

Since I became a vampire my blushes no longer came to rat me out when I lied so I said. "Who's Edward?" but that probly wasn't the smartes idea considering he was behind me.

**APOV**

Oh shit I didn't see this comeing!

**EPOV**

"Who's Edward?" Bella had asked clear as day yet the consept didn't register in my mind. Like it wasn't there.

"You …..don't….remeber…..me?" I asked shock oviously takeing ouver my voice.

She spun around. "Edward! Ofcourse I remember you. How could I forget?" worry in her voice. "And look you have Alice, Rosalia, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esma here with you? It's a reunion!" She was oviously trying to cover something but what?

"Bella, dear it has been a long time!" Esma chirped happy bella remembered her.  
"Why don't we catch you at the house over a game of baseball?" Carlisle asked and just like that it was like we were singing show tunes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn: what do you guys think? Reviews please!

Edward: They must have liked it or they wouldn't read it!


	5. Game

**BPOV**

We were at the Cullen's house playing baseball. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were on my team. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were on the other team. Victoria was the ref.

I was up to bat. Carlisle was on third base. Edward was pitching Emmett and Rose was in the out field. Jasper was catcher. Edward was like Alice. Not style but stealth. But no matter how you throw it I always hit it.

One more runner home and we won!

**EPOV**

Bella was up to bat. This time I'm going to throw it a different way then I usually do! See if I can throw her off. Not likely but it's worth a try.

I threw a curve ball but she hit it.

**APOV**

The ball went soaring over my head but I knew where it was going to land. Emmett when running over to the ball but by the time he got back Carlisle and Bella were already home.

"Well, that raps that up! Why don't we go to our house and talk for while before Bella has to leave!" I yelled Edward and Bella will be back together by the end of this night or my name isn't Alice Cullen!

Dawn: I know it's short but I'm very busy!

Edward: She's also lazy

Bella: Edward! Apologize to Dawn!

Edward: Fine. Sorry.

Dawn: *throws Edward far away* I don't know what you see in him

Bella: Me either


	6. unwanted

**I know I haven't written in a while I'm super busy. Exams, finals, test, just school in general.**

**So enjoy!**

**EPOV**

We were inside the house talking over how time has flied and what we've all been up to.

Bella was sitting right next to me and she smelled the same as she did when she was human. Floral somehow. But I loved her smell. I was still in love with her no matter ho I tried to ignore it.

"So Edward what have you been up to?" Bell asked. I think she was trying to make small talk.

"I've been land scaping and hiking. Trying to find something interesting to do. What about you. I mean besides the singing career?"

"I've done a little of this little of that. Toured the world. Played with Care Bears On Fire. Yes they are a real band. They just have a weird name. I made some vampire friends in Africa and I still keep in touch with them. I had a few boyfriends here and there, now and then. You know how it goes."

I nodded taking it in that she seamed to take to vampire life better that she did human. No surprise there.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I had just told Edward what I had done for the past however many years and didn't hold back. Didn't I love him anymore? Where was my heart? He looked so sad and I just wanted to hug him but I don't think he'd appreciate it.

So I looked away. Alice was chatting with Esme and Rose.

"So Alice, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Trying to find you because I could see you in my sight so I knew you were still alive. Jasper is trying to locate Peter and Charlote. That's really it." She didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me.

"Ok. Well I'm going to leave for while. I have some other people to visit up here." I said so I could leave. It seemed like no one wanted me here.

**Dawn: Bella seems paranoid.**

**Bella: Am not!**


	7. running away

**BPOV**

Running from the house I was in I ran to the woods. The trees zoomed past me. A blur of green and brown. But I didn't care. I just needed to leave. I felt unwanted, uneeded. Why did I feel that way? A simple awsenr to a simple question. The way they were looking at me. I was no longer Bella Swan to my old family. I was just Bella. For that reson I needed to leave. They didn't want me so I left.

**APOV**

Bella just up and ran. I mean RAN out of the room. I don't know what here problem was but I was going to find out.

I grabbed Edward and said "We're going to find Bella. Be back when we find, and drag her butt back here."

"Alice, maybe we should give her some space." Edward said. I knew he was just afraid Bella was going to reject him.

"You have no say in the matter. We're going! Final!" With that we left the house to find Bella.

**EPOV**

Alice just dragged me out of the house to find Bella like I was a dog.

I still loved Bella with all my heart but I was afraid she didn't love me the same way I loved her.

We ran for some time then we found her. She was sitting by a lake crying venom tears. I wanted so bad to kiss those tears away.

"Bella. Love, come here." I said timidly.

"Edward. Tell me the truth….Do you hate me?" She asked the tears now streaming down her face.

"I could never hate you. Why would you think that?" I said takeing her in my arms like she was a five-year-old.

"Because I hid from you. For so many years."

"No Bella, it's my fault. I pushed you away. If anyone should be mad it should be you at me."

**Dawn: pure fluff.**

**Bella: so cute**

**Edward: WTF?!**


End file.
